Days of Conflict
by lol how do you fanfiction
Summary: <html><head></head>Lives of nations are so amusing, yes ? Just another stroy of their every day lives... the things that happen over time...  no wonder this world is such a strange place.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Let's meet the Cast!

A/N: Just a quick word that this is a re-uploaded version of my old fic. And yes, I will be finishing it, although it may take some time. I am rather busy. I hope to update weekly, if I can find the inspiration ;DLove you guys 3

This was not the first time that China had felt lonely. Nothing but steady ticking of the clock was there to assure him that time had not stopped, and left him behind. The house used to be so full, so wonderful, happy and full of life. But where did it all go? One by one they left him, taken away from him, his once happy family was ripped apart.

Those damned Europeans. Young nations these days, never respect their elders. They don't ever seem to understand the importance of calmness, tranquility, always out there to do outrageous things. Danger, excitement that's what they're after. They don't understand the bond of family…and the simple _happiness_ that comes with it.

Yao is sitting alone at his desk, in his office, in the country he represents. The moonlight flows through the open window and gives everything a soft, blue glow. His hand moves through the papers, writing, folding, sealing. But his mind is elsewhere, drifting through the sea of consciousness, memories and emotions.

Only on nights like this does Yao let himself remember, of all those times long ago; where there was still family, despite the wars, the terror and uncertainty. On these nights, he drowns himself in these memories, but yet he knows not to live in the past.

The night is calm and welcoming, it understands and keeps his secrets and he knows he can trust it. Yao stares at the moon, or maybe it is the moon that is staring at him. His unconsciously folds paper in his hands, only when he finished does he realize what he as made, a paper crane. Yao remembers the time when he taught his siblings origami… _Kiku… _A single tear slides down his face.

_My brother, what have you become? _

World conferences. Where every nation rushes down the hallways to get to conference room, hoping to get a spot before some larger country takes it. Every nation but China. China walked slowly down the hallway, taking his time. Yao never got used to the rush of modern life, he was too old for that.

Yet he walks quicker than usual when it comes to these conferences. His family would be there; Japan, Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, all of them. The meeting would always be awkward, looking at each other, yet trying not to. But despite it being awkward, Yao always felt at peace. It would be the only place where he did feel at peace.

Yao's family seemed to be on strange terms right now, Kiku seemed to avoid his as much as possible, while Yong Soo attempted to grope him ever five seconds(keyword being attempted), Taiwan didn't seem to like him much anymore either, she was too obsessed with Kiku. And Hong Kong? Well, he was just… him. He never spoke much to the family now days. He never spoke to anyone much these days, England has affected his little Hong Kong.

Yao was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not notice the steady line of paper falling out from his rather large folder until it was almost empty. With no-one to help him, Yao walked down the hallway picking up all the dropped papers. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Picking up all the papers he had dropped has taken a good 30 minutes(since his back had conveniently decided to play up again). But, despite arriving halfway through the meeting, China did not think he missed anything important(unless you really consider Alfred's talk important).

However, he entire conference room was (conveniently) in chaos, another full-scale hamburger war in progress. China sighed, it was always like this when he arrived. There were bits of food flying everywhere, sticking to the ceiling, sliding down windows. Really, a food fight would be the last thing China wanted to get involved in. He just wishes that these nations would grow up.

America and England seem to be having a throw-off, and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to end anytime soon. France seem terrified at the prospect of to getting tomato sauce in his hair and was trying to melt into the wall next to him. North Italy was saying something about how food was good, and they should have pasta too(with pasta~ and pasta would be good~! How about pasta? Pasta?). Greece was completely oblivious to the whole thing and somehow managed to sleep during the whole thing, despite having bits of lettuce covered in mayonnaise sliding down his face. Russia was watching the scene with a rather amused smile on his face(he did not notice Belarus slowly making her way across the room). Korea was taking full advantage of the moment and owning as many country's breasts as possible(although when there was China, he gave up on everyone else).Spain and South Italy seemed to be-

"TAKE THAT YOU BLOODY GIT!"

The entire room turned in time to watch England throw a of hamburger at Alfred… which missed and hit China directly in the face. The room suddenly turned silent.

"Sorry China…"

_No, China wouldn't mind, not at all_

The day ended uneventfully, after England apologizing time after time. China really needed some sleep, his back was now really painful. He was beginning to wonder if his back was allergic to hamburgers... which was entirely possible.

China lays in his bed, comfortable and about to fall sleep. When suddenly, the doorbell rings...!#!%#$%#!#!$%%#%#!$!^!$#$#!$!%$^$#!%$#!%$#

One glare and the postman cringes, hands over the letter and backs away from China. As soon as he is far enough, he makes a run for it. China stands there, confused as to why the postman actually ran away from him. He just assumes it was his messy hair.

'This better be worth it.' China mutters under his breath as he opens the letter...!

_#$!%!%!$#%#!%$#%#$!#_

A hysterical giggle escaped from his smirking lips, as he once again brought down the pipe on his unfortunate victim's head. The room was painted a dark red; the diminishing sunlight giving it a hazy glow. Russia always got his way, no matter what.

If Lithuania was anything less than a nation, he probably would not even have survived the first blow, let alone the following blows. Blood was trickling down the cold plains of his face, slowly, slowly, dripping off his chin. Drip, drip, drip. The timeless rhythm of death. Toris' hands were caked with his own blood; he had long since stopped trying to defend himself. It was useless against the monstrous strength of the Russian.

Again and again he let this happen; anytime Russia felt like it. He could have, should have left many years ago, like Raivis and Eduard. But again and again he told himself not to flee, because under all the violence and harsh words, Toris understood Ivan. Being a nation was a great responsibility, it was not for the weak. But, the other children do not understand this; they do not understand the meaning of responsibility; they do not know the pressure of being the largest country on the earth.

For all these longs years Lithuania has stayed, always silent, obeying. Watching, observing and, whether he intentionally wanted to or not, caring for Russia. Who knew what would happen if the childish nation was left on his own?

But, Lithuania had had enough.

"Ivan… you are no child."

_blood be red,_

_blood be red,_

_I will paint myself red,_

_with your blood_

Lithuania had left, somewhere far, far over the rainbow.

Ivan was lying in his room, staring at the dark, open sky. Even the bright, glowing moon was not there to keep him company. There were countless glass bottles on the floor, mostly empty or shattered. He could not have been more alone, in the massive, chilly expanse he called home. Everyone had left him. One by one, they left, running, screaming, covered in their own blood, adorned with various injuries.

Ivan's sisters, whom he had loved dearly, and had been loved in return, had even left him. Ukraine of which he loved most, or so he thought, and the younger, and quite pretty, Belarus. That Ukraine was always so kind, so loving. That Ukraine had taken care of him through the years. That Ukraine had hid him from Belarus when she was on one of her marriage rants. And that very same Ukraine had run away, crying, screaming and begging god to make her life better.

"Why did I have to have a brother like you, Ivan?"

These were the words that haunted Ivan the most, spoken though the lips of his most beloved sister. 'She hates you', a little voice inside his mind repeats endlessly, 'she hates you'.

Ivan takes yet another swing from the bottle of clear liquid that he knows will make these pains go away.

"If only they had not tried to leave, then I would not have gotten angry, da?"

Ivan does not get why others do not understand his actions, his pain, his anger. After all, it's very simple, isn't it? People hurt him constantly, and yet think of it as nothing. Being a big, scary nation does not mean he has no feelings. In fact, it is completely the opposite. What he feels cannot be described using mere words. The million pinpricks of pain, heartache and war that he has had to suffer, built up over hundreds of years, has compounded into a constant thudding of pain. Pain, that would be equivilant to the torture of having every organ removed, including the skin, from a normal human's body; the anesthetic corrosive acid. But Russia is a big, strong nation. Yes, it had hurt, but he holds all his emotions back. Pleasent smiles make the world go around.

Ivan's head spins from the excessive alcohol mixed with raging emotions. He is tired, but as soon as his eyes are closed, the memories come flooding back. It was going to be a long night. For him, and many others.

He finally falls asleep, to dreams of better days. With sunflowers and a happy, smiling family there to greet him. The rare day where the sun is shining, the snow has melted, and blood is no where in sight…_This is an illusion of happiness_

Sunlight battled through the many gaps in the decaying curtains and bounced off the blood splattered walls. Russia was haphazardly sprawled across his large king-sized bed, a glass bottle unconciously clutched in his hand. Ivan woke to a soft knocking on the door. He laid there in a daze, unsure of why he woke up. His brain was still drowsy with sleep, so it took another 5 minutes to register the fact that there was something knocking at the door. A few minutes later, he realised that it was a person who came to see _him._

Ivan got up quickly, almost falling over his own feet, and tossed the glass bottle onto the pile of its clones. Russia was always gifted with no hangover from the large amount of alcohol consumed the nights before. He ran down the stairs, hoping, wishing that is was Toris on the other side of the door. He opened the door with much enthusiasm, but was sorely disappointed with what he saw.

"A letter for Mr. Ivan Braginski." The postman said stiffly.

Ivan eyed the envelope with curiosity. Not many people sent him letters these days. There was a thing called the telephone in which you could magically hear other people on the other end. Ivan open the letter carefully, trying his best not rip the contents. However, when he finally managed to open up the piece of paper, he wished that he had ripped it… into thousands of little pieces. On it, written in blinding fluorescent colours was a _delightful _message from America.

YO** RUSSIA!**

WE'RE HAVING THIS** SUPER COOL AWESOME PARTY** FOR 'THE ALLIES' IN HAWAII_(WHICH IS PART OF ME~) _TODAY(BEACH PARTY BABYY~~)! **YOU MUST COME AND JOIN ME IN ALL MY ****HEROICNESS! **(and the others, but who cares about them?). IT SHALL BE** EPICNESS! **(and if you do not come… I_** will **__declare __nuclear war __on you. :3_).

LOTS OF LOOOOOOOVE (no, i don't actully love u, its just the sayin, u knoe?...anywayz, _who_ would?),

**ALFRED**~~ XD

**(P.S. **BRING SOME SNOW TOO~! I WANNA HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT AT THE BEACH! YEAH~ AHAHAHAHAHA!**)**

Typical Alfred.


	2. Chapter 2: The party oh GOD

On the plane, with General Winter, Russia really was not having the best day of his life. He sat there, staring out the window with a slight smile on his face. Smiling had become more of a necessity than a show emotion.

Ivan had never really liked planes, he was far too high up and what if it stopped working? And on top of that it was boring. There are certain times where one can wait for long periods of time, and on the plane was obviously not the right time. And especially because the party he was attending was Alfred's, ALFRED'S (!). How much worse could one day get?

Despite Russia's inner monologue, he seemed to be radiating with happiness… and a slight aura of dread… Okay no, he was full out KOL-ing. So much that even General Winter was a bit scared and all the other passengers on the plane scrambled for their lives.

And Russia decided it would be a good time to go skydiving, "off to see my friends, da…"

The beach was brightly decorated with banners, balloons and whatever other party things you could imagine. A long table was set up, about 2 meters away from the water's edge, filled with party food. Actually, they were mostly hamburgers, but to Alfred is was the most perfect party food one could ask for.

The other 4 nations were already there and partying by the time Russia had arrived. Although it was not much of a party with only 4 people, but at least there was no-one declaring war. Yet.

"Privyet, My comrades~" Russia smiled.

"Yo~"

"Hello."

"Ni Hao, aru."

"Bonjour~" came the surprisingly warm replies.

It must be the party, Ivan concluded, it got everyone in a good mood. Not that Ivan minded for anything, but he would rather them be screaming and crying out in pain and begging... stop that thought right there.

But despite trying to be nice, Russia could not suppress a giggle as he saw the faces of his allies when General winter froze the ocean over.

"YOU COMMIE BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO?" A certain hero was not very happy that his beach party had suddenly turned into ice skating party.

"You said you wanted it, da~?" Russia responded, smiling.

"Yea, but I didn't ask you to freeze the entire ocean over! I, the hero just wanted some snow!"

"But its General Winter's decision, da?"

"YOU STUPID COMMIE! YOU TOTATLLY RUINED MY PARTY!"

"Nyet, I did not."

"YER YOU DID!"

"Nyet."

"THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU COMMIES SO MUCH."

"I'm no longer a 'commie.' I thought you might have realised that by now, after all it was your fault, da?"

"YOU'RE STILL A COMMIE IN MY HEROIC OPINION!"

"That enough, Russia is not a communist and nor was it his fault that the ocean is frozen over. And also, you're party didn't really exist to start with." England decided it was best if he interfered before Russia and America decided to start Cold War II.

"How dare you interrupt me when I'm being a HERO? I am trying to rid this world of evil commies!" America argued, oblivious to what England was saying.

"America, you're being stu-"

"I, THE HERO WILL COME AND SAVE YOU FROM THESE EVIL COMMIES! ARTHURRRRRRR! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOOOU!"

"SHUT UP! YOU STU-"

The other nations stopped listening at this point, knowing how long this could go for. At least France was not involved (amazingly).

"Want some Tang Yuan, aru?" China offered France and Russia, ignoring the two fighting nations.

"Da."

"Only if you come with it, Mon Cher~" France winked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Aiyah! Stop harassing me!" China whacked France with his handy wok.

"Mon Cher~ that's not the way to treat your lover, and I would especially not appreciate it if you destroyed _mon visage précieux_"

"AIYAH! I AM NOT YOUR LOVER"

Unseen by the allies, Hungary, with her new best friend Taiwan were busy taking photos for their yaoi collection. How could one miss this perfect opportunity? Of course, that is what it seemed like to them, but to any other (normal) person it would seem that they five were not getting along very well.

Russia smiled at the sight of his allies having such _fun; _although he wished that he could have been part of it. The air seemed to grow a little colder as his smile slowly widened. Maybe it was just General Winter doing his magic.

Meanwhile, China was being sexually harassed by France and England and America's fight had escalated into a nuclear level. America attempted to throw everything and anything he could find in the general direction of England. _General Direction_. England, who obviously wouldn't go down without a fight, had built a wall of defence made of balloons and ice. Soon, the fight got rather boring to watch, as it always would, since it practically looked like a video on replay. That was until something no-one would have expected to ha-

"I LOVE YOU!" a bright faced England screamed at the idiotic American.

The world was silent for a whole minute. And Hungary was busy (_very busy_) taking photos.

It was as if the American had been hit in the face, or maybe he had. His mouth hung open in shock and looked almost as if his lower jaw was disjointed from the rest of his head.

_Love?... _

England was just a shocked; his hands covered his mouth as his cheeks radiated heat. "I-I... Oh c-crap." He shook his head around wildly. Searching desperately for words to say, he hoped that what he said did not destroy the strange relationship he had with his brother.

Suddenly America snapped out of his stupor and hugged England, practically lifting him off the ground, "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

France suddenly seemed to be able to speak again too, only a bit too well. "Oh, _mon cher~ _How lovely of you to confess, how _romantique_~ Let onii-sama join the festivities~"

"Shut up, aru. They're having a moment." China scolded, showing his 4000 years of wisdom.

"Oh, _mon cher~ _I daresay I know more than you on this topic, oui?" France replied, waggling his eyebrows once more, "What about you come along too, _le Chine_?" His hands were definitely somewhere they should not be…

"A-aiyah!"

"KOLKOLKOLKOL, stop harassing my friend, da?" Russia smiled at France, who seemed to shrink in his (very fashionable) shoes.

"O-oui, of course" and with that, France ran off to join England and America with their 'festivities'.

It was much later at around sunset did the real fun begin. It turned out that America had gone out during the day to send invited to every nation in the world to come and celebrate his and Iggy's 'wedding'. Apparently. He hand also at some point ordered fireworks, however that is not important. What is important is the fact that said fireworks were going off at this moment, and France had taken this as a chance to abduct the closest nation. And this nation just _happened _to be China.

The other nations did not realise until much later that they had disappeared.

It was not until 3 days after America's party that anyone noticed China's absence. Being one of the world's largest nations, China was required to attend every world meeting. However, no one had heard a word from him for the past 3 days, and his siblings were getting a bit worried. China was not the type of person who would skip out on important meetings for no reason, so it was just a little suspicious. At first they ignored it, thinking that it was just his boss keeping him busy, but by the 8th day after America's party everyone was getting a little worried. After contacting China's boss did they realise just how serious this situation was.

"YO EVERYBODY. NOW TODAY, WE HAVE A TOTES BIG PROBLEM." America shouted the world (literally), "CHINA HAS GONE MISSING, SO WE GOTTA FIND HIM OR ELSE I DUN GET ANY CHEAP STUFF, SO YEA. WE GOTTA FIND HIM"

The rooms went quiet for a moment before everyone started, talking about the new problem that has come up. Everyone had heard one way or another about China's disappearance, but now that it was confirmed, the world was thrown into panic.

China had one of the biggest economies in the world, many of the other countries relied on him to provide goods, materials and service. However, now that he was missing, many countries will now be inconvenienced or disadvantaged.

"JAPAN AND ALL THE OTHER AZNS WANNA TALK~ ALTHOUGH ITS OBVIOUS THAT I'LL BE THE ONE TO FIND HIM HAHAHAH! I'M THE HERO AFTER ALL"

"We will require an international search for him, I must request that everyone must keep track of everyone who enters and leaves their country, this will increase the chance of us finding him." Said Japan, as calm as ever. But inside, he was just as worried, in not more worried than most countries. Ever since that time… he had been forever trying to make it up to his brother. If anything was to happen to Yao, he would blame it all on himself. "I have also prepared a report on any suspicious activity occurring around the incident, I have come to the conclusion that China disappeared sometime 11:47pm 22nd July and 4:00pm 23rd July. If any seems anything suspicious, please tell me. My nation's police will deal with case."

"Please help find aniki daze…" Korea said quietly, "because if we don't, the world will fall apart!"

"Anything, every little piece of information will help!" continued Taiwan desperately, willing herself not to cry.

Hong Kong was silent as usual, but even he had a sadden look on his face. This even calmed down America hyperactiveness, who viewed Hong Kong showing an emotion as the end of the world.

The meeting continued without much discussion, no one was really in the mood for anything. Until suddenly…

"I BET IT WAS YOU, YOU COMMIE" America shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at Russia. "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED MY FRIEND! ONLY A COMMIE LIKE YOU WOULD SUCH A THING!"

Russia looked at him with wide eyes… what? Why did America have to blame him; in front of the whole world; for something he had no idea about? "I would never do such a thing." Russia smiled, his voice dangerously soft. "I also have no reason to so, da." Suddenly the whole world was looking at him with accusing eyes. What? How can they see reason in what America said?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ANIKI?" screamed Korea, lunging across the table, trying to strangle Russia.

"I did not do anything, da"

"YES YOU DID"

"How dare you!" Cried Taiwan.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Yea, who else could it have been"

"It was so obvious!"

"Yes, he's been chasing China since WWII!"

"Yes, who else could it be but that creep!"

That was just too much, why did everyone have to blame him? Why? It was not as if he went around kidnapping people, he never did anything to them. It was true that he had been chasing China, but that was back, 50 years ago? Or something around that amount of time. But a lot had changed in the past 50 years, Russia was now quite good friends with China. "Why are you all blaming me. I will prove that I did not take China, I will find out who did, da?"

Everyone shivered at Russia's creepy tone.

"OKAY, YEA, YOU GO FIND WHO DID IT, AND IF YOU DON'T FIND HIM IN 2 DAYS, I'll INVADE YOUR HOUSE AND DECALRE WAR!" shouted America, and the rest of the world agreed.

So, 2 days, just 2 days to find China. Russia was… completely screwed. He had no idea how to or where to start looking. Unlike Japan, he was not very good at finding clues, so he had no idea on why or how China disappeared. 'Well, I saw France and Greece was around China a lot on that night, da' Russia though, 'So was I, but I left before China did…'

_RING RING _

"Privyet, Ivan Braginsky speaking, da" Russia answered, picking up the phone… he really did hope that it was not his boss.

"Hello, this is Japan. Russia-san may I offer you some assistance in finding China-san?"

"Da… why are you helping me though, you thought it was me who kidnapped China, just like everyone else" It was rather strange, no other countries had offered to help him, not even his own sisters.

"That is because if you do no succeed to find him within 2 days, a war will break out. That will be of any help in these times of crisis, and I fear that China-san will never be found under those circumstances." Japan paused, thinking carefully, "Also, there is no evidence that it was you who committed the crime."

"Da… so what now…?" Russia asked, confused. He had never really led an investigation for a missing nation before, so he had no idea what to do.

Sensing Russia's confusing, Japan continued, "I will send you all the files and information associated with this case. If you combine it with information that you have gathered, you may be able to draw some conclusions. I personally have a few people I suspect. This I shall sort out myself."

Russia was quite impressed at how well organised Japan was, he was quite sure he would have never been able to get anywhere in this investigation without help.

"I will try my best, da. KOLKOL"

Japan shivered, wish Russia all the best and (politely) hung up.

So, the story continues, 3, no 5, no… however many hours later, Russia was still reading though the information provided, trying to 'draw conclusions'. So far, he managed to create a suspect list; consisting of most of the countries in the world; and cut out the 15 or so countries that did not attend America's party.

_China-san was never seen leaving the venue…_

…_was supposed to be back in Beijing by 1600…_

Russia desperately tried to remember back to America's party, but he had drunk too much and could not remember much at all. Maybe it was America, da. He would do it just to be hero and to declare war on me… but this time he will not win, da. I will bash his head in and KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL… STOP. Russia shook his head, he was supposed to be finding out kidnapped China, not how to violently maim… no um…. Be friends with America.

Just as he was about to give up hope and start planning for Cold War II, the phone rang again.

"Privyet!"

"Russia-san, I have found out who the kidnapper is." Japan said quietly, although the panic was evident in his voice.

"Who was it, da?"

"France-san"

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL"

"Aiyah, France! You're so hopeless!" China laughed, smacking France on the head. For the past 2 weeks, China had been staying at France's place. Of course, he felt bad for not telling his boss about it (or anyone for that matter), but he did feel like he needed some time off and France, being the nice person he was, offered China to come to his house for a while. It was good to be free for a while, but soon he would have to go back to being a nation. Being a nation is not just his job. It is what he is.

"Well, _mon cher_, let's do something I'm better at, oui?"

"Aiyah no wa-"

BANG. Well, there goes the front door.


	3. Chapter 3: What? Life

France turned around in surprise, "Mon Dieu! What on earth was that? " exclaimed France as he ran to the door to examine the damage done as well as the cause of the damage. What he did not expect was for Russia to appear out of nowhere and start strangling him, lifting him off the floor.

"Where is China, da?" Russia asked happily, tightening his hold on France's throat.

France on the other hand, was going slightly blue from the rough treatment. He was trying to answer Russia's question although why the hell did Russia have to keep tightening his hold all the time? It was as if he enjoyed torturing him… actually, France thought to himself, I wouldn't doubt that he did.

At this point in time China decided to turn up. Of course, while France was struggling to remain conscious, China was busy trying to find his way to the front door.

"AIYAH RUSSIA LET GO OF FRANCE, ARU" China exclaimed loudly, using his wok to smack (uselessly) at Russia. It took Russia several seconds to realise that China was standing right in front of him.

Dropping France without a second thought, Russia exclaimed happily, "I found you! It was France who kidnapped China after all, da!" and with that, Russia proceeded to step on France rather heavily. "Now that you are safe we can go and show America that it was not me who kidnapped you, da?" Russia said, clapping his hands in delight at the thought of a distressed America.

"Kidnapped, aru?" China mumbled, this was not making sense to him at all. And then suddenly it hit him, "I wasn't kidnapped! I was here at France's house for a holiday, aru!"

"What."

"I felt like I needed a holiday, aru. I was planning on going before, but Alfred's party came up."

"But, no one heard from you for so long that everyone thought you were kidnapped!" Russia cried loudly.

"Ah… I must be getting old, aru! I forgot to tell everyone!"

Russia internally face-plamed, all this searching and worrying for nothing!

"But thank you for the concern, aru! You're a great friend!" China smiled, patting Russia on the back.

Eh? Russia thought, He considers me a friend? Russia couldn't help but smile, it was a long time since anyone complimented him. Although when he did smile, China seemed to shrink a little a shuffle away.

"Eh, _le Russie, _do you fancy getting off me any time soon?" France grumbled weakly from his spot on the floor.

The next world meeting was an uneventful one, one without the epic fun of food-fights or parties… no proper entertainment. According to America that is. Everyone was pretty happy that China was back and the authoress of the fic is getting very annoyed at all the swiggly lines that are under literally every sentence… is my grammar seriously that bad? But that is beside the point. The point is that everyone was very happy that China was back.

"That was the transvestite that brother had to go look for" Belarus mumbled angrily, "That person is going to get between me and brother's marriage." She death glared at China.

"CHINA YOU LEFT ME SO LONG WITHOUT ALL THAT CHEAP STUFF. SRLY NOT COOL" exclaimed an angry America.

Very. Happy.

"Would you please kindly tell us where you were all that time. You know you had us worried." An annoyed England said rather grumpily.

So the next half an hour is filled up with China trying to explain how he did not mean to disappear so suddenly and that he was fins because he had spent his time with France.

"What, you like, stayed at France's place on your own accord? Like, not cool"

"I agree" England added, "You know that it's not safe to stay around that pervert?"

"Da, you should have stayed with me instead… KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL"

"Um, like. NO. Russia, you are like, totally more creepy than, like, France." Poland decided that it would be a good time to argue with Russia, seeing that he is about the only nation was wasn't afraid of Russia.

"KOLKOLKOL, really, da?" the purple aura around Russia was swirling dangerously. But, not surprisingly, Poland was still hopelessly oblivious to Russia's anger.

"Yea, totally. Especially like that KOLKOLKOL. You'll, like never get a girl that way, nu-uh, no way"

"eh?"

"Like, yea. I'm totally right."

"eh?" Russia was confused (Poland is confusing, da?).

"Okay, why don't we stop this right there" England cut in, trying to mature.

This obviously did not work as America also decided to cut in as well… and soon… well, soon the room was in chaos again? What more is there to say? I don't really have to describe it for you do I?

China slowly walked home, it was a long day and once again the world meeting had been a mess. Once again they solved nothing and you know what? Despite the fact that he looked young on the outside, Yao was an old man! I deserve my rest time! I shouldn't have to waste my time entertaining these young nations, he thought to himself.

On the way home, he ran into a Panda. Panda was Yao's best friend, he kept him company when he needed it and never betrayed him.

"Panda, aru!" Yao exclaimed happily, "have you come to walk me home?"

The panda simply nodded.

Yao patted the Panda happily and off they walked together to China's home.

Strangely, when China arrived home the lights were on and there were voices from inside the house.

This is rather strange aru… China thought to himself, there shouldn't be anyone else there. I'm pretty sure boss said that he was busy and wasn't coming around….

As he got closer to the house, the lights suddenly went out and the voices died down.

"Ah, I must have imagined it! Tian ah, I really am getting old!" China proceeded to open the door and walk into the house. (he choose to ignore the fact that the door was unlocked… not suspicious at all…


End file.
